I'm Here For You
by 8MidnightSwim8
Summary: Logan's gone. What does that mean for Alec?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: yada yada I do not own these characters and all of that crap of course I can dream right?**

**Chapter 1**

"Alec I swear, get your sarcastic, egotistical, lazy-ass over here!" Max roared, and then more dangerously, "Before I have to come and find it!"

"Jesus Maxie, you do have quite a fascination with my ass," Alec said innocently, leaning up against the wall smirking.

Max upset with Alec was not exactly a rare occurrence so everyone around H.Q. rolled their eyes at their leaders when they heard Alec's response. Max was going to smack him or worse and all of the transgenics were pretty sure he liked it.

After being trapped in Terminal City for two years trying to fight the humans for their rights, the group of genetically enhanced super soldiers finally achieved their goal. The transgenics were reluctantly given full citizenship and money to get them started. They were told they could move out of T.C. But not many of them wanted to move out of their home of two years. So they set up residence in T.C, the official "Freak Nation" and some of the X5's and x6's left. They used the money given to them by the government to fix T.C. up and supply the transgenics that were unable to work with supplies.

Max reluctantly allowed Alec to be her Second-In-Command, after he demonstrated his leadership skills during a city-wide argument between the X5, 6, and 7's and the lower X series. Max had grudgingly accepted that he was the best and that he was perfect for the job. Not to mention, he was the only one who could handle Max. The two were constantly at each other's throats and not to mention fighting physically, but in action you would never know it the way that they watched each other's backs.

The Terminal City transgenics were not completely out of danger. They still had White to worry about. They had not seen neither hide nor hair of him since their run-in at Jam Pony. This fact alone was enough to make Max nervous and edgy. So she had been snapping at Alec for a week. It was a surprise he didn't have permanent bruises from all of the times Max had hit, punched, or kicked him.

Max chose to ignore his last comment and moved on to why she was upset with him.

"Alec you did not write up a report for your last mission!" she yelled at him, "And don't call me Maxie!"

"Oh sorry, I forgot," he said shrugging in turn ignoring her protest at his nickname for her.

This response earned him a smack on the back of his head.

"Get the report done now," she sighed in frustration giving up on yelling at him.

"Why are you overreacting so much?" Alec asked rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head where she had hit him, "It's just a stupid report, I never do reports, and you haven't gotten this upset before."

Then he smirked at her flushed face.

"Oh," he said those damn beautiful green eyes shining with flecks of hazel, "Logan issues hmm?"

She averted her gaze and became very interested with the floor as she shifted uncomfortably under Alec's piercing gaze.

"Justleavemealone," she growled under her breath.

"Maxie come on you can tell me I'm your best friend," Alec said softly.

"Don't call me Maxie," she mumbled half-heartedly.

The command center in H.Q quickly began to empty. Everyone knew Max would tell Alec what was wrong with her. There was no doubt. The two X5's told each other everything, and even though Alec was her favorite punching bag, Max and Alec had become a lot closer in the two years that had gone by. Mole rolled his eyes at the two leaders, grabbed a cigar, and left mumbling, "Stupid foreplay, just get on with it already."

Max sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair. Alec saw how tense she was and began to work his hands around her shoulders. His strong hands rubbed with a gentle flow, working out all of the kinks in her neck. He wanted to keep going but his animal instinct had almost taken over and probably would have made him jump her and have hot sex with her right there in the command center. _Woah where did that come from_ he thought. He had always been successful in keeping his fantasies about Max to a bare minimum, until then. Just as she began to purr with content he stopped the massage.

He cleared his throat and she seemed to remember that she had a lot of work to do.

"Ahem so um what were those issues you were about to tell me about?" Alec asked.

She sighed and stopped trying to frantically go through papers on her desk.

"Well Logan thinks that I should move out of T.C. and into his apartment now that we can leave," she began, "But I just couldn't leave this place and I don't want to."

"Besides," she continued after he didn't say anything, "I would miss some people here."

His gaze met hers.

"Oh?" he questioned a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips, "Like who?"

She shifted uncomfortably again and looked away.

"Well, Joshua, Gem, Dalton, Dix, Luke, I guess Mole," she ticked off with her fingers, "Ehyoueh."

"Who was that last one?" Alec asked not even trying to hide his smirk any longer.

Max sighed and looked into his eyes. When he would not admit that he knew who she was implying about she groaned.

"You! Ok?" she said in frustration, "I'd miss you."

"Oh, well I'd miss you too Maxie," he said still smirking and then his face turned serious again, "So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was not leaving T.C," she said still holding his gaze, "We got into a big fight and he accused me of wanting to stay here because supposedly I'm in love with you."

She had not meant to let that last part slip out but it had.

Alec's eyes opened wide with surprise, but his Manticore training kicked in and his emotions were hidden again.

"Wow, he's way off base huh?" Alec said gruffly turning toward his computer.

"Yeah," Max replied watching him gather his report papers, "Yeah he was."

"So lover boy's out of the picture I guess?"

"I guess."

"Oh."

He slowly finished with his papers and then made his way to the door, when he suddenly stopped. Max had already turned back to her mess of papers.

"Hey uh, Max?" Alec called to her.

"Yeah?" she replied without turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry about Logan."

"Oh, thanks."

With that Alec resumed his departure of the command center and did the report that Max had wanted him to finish. And Max busily searched through her papers for something even she was not quite sure about. They both paused and sat there for a second. Then Alec smirked and shook his head while Max silently smiled.

Then they were back to work.

A/N: So this is my first and hopefully not my last. Please review!!!! This is my first time letting anyone else see my writing so be brutal I promise I'll only cry for a day or so:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ma-ax!" Alec grinned waving something in her face.

Max groaned and spun in her chair to give Alec a glare and reach for what he was waving at her. As she made a grab at it he pulled it away from her. She growled at him and he held it out in front of her again. Then as she made another grab for it he pulled it away from her and heaved with laughter at the face she made at him.

"Ah Maxie you crack me up," Alec said in between gasps of laughter.

Her glare stopped suddenly and she smiled sweetly at him. This shut him up as he tried to decipher what she was thinking. His eyes grew wide as she lunged at him. They toppled onto the floor, Max frantically trying to swipe the folder from him, and Alec trying to hold her arms down with one hand and hold onto the file with the other. From someone's point of view that might walk in on the two rolling on the floor, the scene looked pretty sketchy.

That is exactly when Mole decided to walk into the room looking very pissed off and chewing on his cigar.

"Alright!" he snapped, "That's enough of your little fun down there, Alec give Max the folder and let's get on with this in the conference room."

As soon as he had said something the two leaders on the floor froze and then jumped up. Alec sheepishly handed Max the folder. After she snatched it from him she smacked him upside the head with it. Then she stalked toward the conference room. Mole smirked at Alec and then followed Max. Alec sighed and mumbled about not being appreciated properly, while trudging along behind the other two.

"So what's this folder all about?" Max asked as she looked through it.

"Well our medical supplies are running low and we really need to acquire some more," Alec started as he dropped his leather jacket on a seat and sent a dazzling smile to Hailey, the blonde computer tech sitting in the corner of the room, she smirked and then looked pointedly at Max, "Right so anyways, our money is on the low side until we can scrounge up some more or the government gives us our monthly due."

"So Mole and I found that place in the folder and we think it would be a good target, this guys like the richest guy in the world and really wouldn't miss much."

"Wait a second, you want to steal something?" Max asked cautiously.

"Well," Alec said nervously, "Yeah, it's this priceless diamond and ruby necklace that is said to have been around for a 2000 years, it could bring us a lot of dough for those med. supplies."

Max sighed and looked through the information in the folder.

"Alright fine," she sighed finally, "Let's get this over with."

"Um ok well," Alec said not hiding his surprise that she had agreed so quickly, "So I was thinking that I would do the job and Hailey and Mole could give me back up here with these headsets that I-ah-acquired."

He grinned sheepishly and waited for Max to reply.

"Wait, you are going to do this on your own?" she asked incredulously, "Uh-uh, no way am I letting you do this on your own Pretty Boy, you always seem to get that ass of yours into some kind of trouble."

"Well then Maxie who do you suppose comes with me?" he asks sarcastically.

"Me," she said and walked out of the conference room.

Alec stared after her with a blank look on his face. Then a grin slowly spread onto his face and he turned back toward Mole and Hailey.

"She totally wants me," he said and rushed off after her.

"Oh boy," Hailey grumbled, "I'm gonna get to hear those two bicker and screw up there mission once again."

"Yeah," Mole replied gruffly, "But if it moves along their twisted relationship I'm all for it."

Hailey nodded her head and she and Mole walked out of the conference room and into the command center to prep for the mission.

* * *

"You know Max if you really wanted to feel my ass all you had to do was ask, I would have been very accepting," Alec said as he and Max made their way up the side of a building, "You didn't have to make up excuses about only bringing one rope and all of that."

"Alec," Max said menacingly, "If you don't shut the hell up I will unhook you from this rope and watch you fall to the ground!"

"Aw Maxie come on if you were really going to do that you would have done it already," Alec said mock pouting, but he still shut his mouth after he got the very unloving vibes she was sending him.

Alec and Max had gotten to the mansion holding the necklace only to find that Alec had only packed one rope. Scaling the building was their only way in and so Max grudgingly allowed Alec to hook himself to the rope and she clung to his waist. It was a very uncomfortable position for her and she just could not get the image of the time she had walked in on Alec in only his blue towel out of her mind. But, luckily, there were only a few more inches to go until Alec reached the window that they were aiming for. They could only manage to turn the alarm off on one window so they had chose the one that led into the necklace room.

Finally, Alec reached the window and after inspecting the windowsill, he contacted Mole via his headset.

"Mole you there?"

"Yes Princess I'm still here listening to you and Miss Supreme Bitchiness almost blow our cover three times," Mole said gruffly, "If you two don't shut-the-hell-up you are going to have some guns on your asses."

"Thanks Mole love you too," Alec said cheerily, "Now disarm the window pretty please."

"Hmpf," Mole grumbled along with a few profanity words and some more unintelligible grumbling.

After a few minutes he assured them that they had the all clear for five minutes. Max was to slip inside and grab the necklace while Alec held the window open, if it shut before Mole's all clear then the alarm would sound and their cover would be blown.

"Hurry up Maxie my arm's getting tired," Alec whined softly.

"What did Mole just tell us," he heard her say quietly, "Shut-the-hell-up before someone hears us."

"Oh come on Max only a transgenic or, God-forbid, a Familiar could hear us."

"Well then we had better hope there are no------," Alec didn't hear anything else and he snuck a peek inside.

"Max?"

Alec couldn't see anything in the dark room. He started to panic and said her name a bit louder. That's when he saw a pair of bright purple eyes staring back into his green ones.

* * *

So what do we all think? The three or four people who are reading this anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters, if I did then it would still be on.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up, unfortunately I got a job and well that has taken up most of my time. Ok so in my story Biggs is still alive because I like his character a lot and he's going to be a big part in the rest of this story. Roxie is a character that I made up therefore, I own her. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Alec gasped at the sight of the violet eyes and immediately threw his fist into them. The person doubled over and Alec swung himself into the room, forgetting about the window alarm. It slammed shut and an alarm blared throughout the building. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Max stirring out of her unconscious state in the corner of the room. The lights turned on and Alec saw the violet-eyed woman charging toward him. By the amount of strength that went into the impact he concluded that she was a Familiar. Alec fell backward and almost lost his footing. He caught himself and then sent an overpowered kick to the woman, making her fly screaming through the closed window making glass shatter everywhere.

Blurring over to Max, Alec picked up the subtle sound of the soldiers footsteps on the floor above them. He grunted and began inspecting Max's wounds. She had sat up and was inspecting her arm. Alec knelt down next to her and glanced at her bloody arm.

"It's broken," Max stated.

"The guards are coming," Alec replied.

"Right let's go."

She grabbed the necklace that they had come to steal and they started getting up. A loud shot rang through the room. Alec doubled over into Max and slumped to the floor. Max cried out and looked for the source of the shot. The Familiar woman was hanging in the broken window with a gun in her hand smiling with evil triumph at what she had done.

In a furry Max blurred to her and pried the gun from her hands. Max shot her and watched her fall to the ground. Then she frantically turned back to Alec and noticed the blood pool forming on the carpet beneath him. He wasn't moving anymore and he had his eyes shut.

"Alec!" she yelled smacking him across the face, "Alec, wake up we need to get out of here before the guards get here!"

"Aw Maxie, come on let me sleep," he whined.

She could tell he was going to black out again so she slapped his face.

"Jesus Max that hurt," he pouted, "I'd rather you just kiss my wounds."

"Come on Lover Boy, I'll help you up," Max tried to lighten the situation through her tears.

"Don't cry Maxie," Alec said faintly wiping away one of her tears.

Max managed to get him to his feet and they made their way to the window with Max supporting some of Alec's weight. As they approached the window Max removed his arm from around her and helped him lean against the wall. She then looked out the window calculating the distance from the window to the next rooftop. It was far but pretty easy for a transgenic, a healthy transgenic.

"Can you make it?" she asked him anxiously.

Alec winced as he moved to glance at the distance. He turned back to Max with a look on his face that Max wished he'd wipe off. It was a look of defeat. Alec was always confident and arrogant and never had a look of defeat.

"Max even if I could make it to the roof there's the task of getting the rest of the way off of the property and away from the guards."

Max crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Alec McDowell!" she growled dangerously, "Get your ass over to that roof right now and I will follow you."

Alec took a deep breath and braced himself for the pain that was undoubtedly about to come. As he got onto the windowsill he took another breath and jumped. He landed on the roof with a thud and groaned as the pain and blood in his stomach area grew. Gasping for air he rolled over and groaned as Max dropped gracefully next to him.

"Don't rub it in," he groaned as he pulled himself to his feet.

Max stifled her laugh behind her hand and helped him finish getting up.

Without a second glance back they made their way back to Terminal City.

* * *

They approached the Terminal City gates and were a very horrible sight. Max's normally beautiful brown hair fell tangled around her shoulders and had a matt of blood where the Familiar woman had slammed her had against the podium that held the necklace. Her clothes were full the blood from Alec and the huge gash on her arm. Alec was barely conscious and had most of his weight on Max. His entire shirt was full of blood.

The headset connection to Mole long gone Max banged on the gate screaming for it to open. At once it beeped and opened, Mole must have seen them coming. They stumbled in and a medical team was waiting. The team put Alec on a stretcher and started coaxing Max onto one. She shooed them away and followed Alec into the Terminal City hospital. Mole, Joshua, and Luke followed them and she handed the necklace to one of them.

"Max you really should get your head and arm looked at," Luke said cautiously.

She ignored him and continued following Alec's stretcher. They approached the operating room and she moved to follow them. One of the nurses noticed and she stopped her.

"Max I'm sorry you can't come in we'll call you as soon as we know something."

Max growled but she crossed her arms and stepped back to allow her to close the door.

* * *

O.C, Biggs, Joshua, and Roxie watched Max pace in front of the operating room door in the waiting area. Biggs shot Roxie a look and jerked his head towards Max. Roxie sighed and stood to walk over to Max.

"Max you gotta settle down girl," Roxie said laying a hand on her friends shoulder, "He's going to be alright okay? He's always alright, remember?"

Max let out the breath she had been holding and sank into a nearby chair. No one had been able to pry her away from the door long enough to get her cleaned up so she still looked horrible, and yet beautiful because she was Max and a transgenic. Roxie's gray-green eyes found Max's brown ones and they shared a look of understanding about how Max was feeling.

Roxie had been in Alec's unit and was like a little sister to him. She was smaller, built for stealth and one of the most beautiful transgenics there was along with Max. Her dark brown, almost red long wavy hair fell down her back in tumbles and her porcelin skin made her look fragile. No enemy ever expected her to be any kind of an obstacle, but she could fight just as well as Max and Alec. In time Max and Roxie had become good friends along with Biggs, O.C, and Joshua.

Then the door opened to the operating room opened and Max was there in a second after blurring over to Grey, the transgenic that had specialized in surgery at Manticore. She pushed past him into the room where the rest of the med team was fixing her second's bed. She sighed in relief after she saw him breathing and sat down by the side of his bed. His eyes were barely open and as soon as he saw her, a faint grin came across his face.

"You look worse than me Maxie," he commented.

Biggs, Roxie, Joshua, Mole, Luke, Dix, O.C, and Dalton were peeking inside the door. As soon as the two leaders noticed them they sheepishly came into the room, all eight of them.

"Alright Princess you better be ready to pay for that headset you lost," Mole grumbled and left.

Biggs walked over to Alec's bed and they did their "man" handshake. Then Roxie came and hugged her brother and followed Biggs out of the room. Dix and Luke nodded at Alec and left. Then Joshua came over and made sure his 'medium fella' was ok and followed O.C out of the room. Finally Dalton was the only one left.

"I used the necklace to buy some supplies sir!" Dalton said standing at attention and grinning his childlike grin.

"Well done soldier get that report done and then go spend some time with Gem hm?" Alec said with a coy smile.

Dalton blushed.

"Yes sir."

And they were gone, leaving Max and Alec alone.

Alec followed Max walking around the room with his eyes.

"Thanks for not leaving me there Maxie," he whispered.

She turned her surprised brown eyes back to him and held his gaze.

"Never," she replied simply.

* * *

A/N: yeah yeah i no sappy sappy but a little angsty right? Anyways thanks to the five people who have reviewed I appreciate it very much it helps me get cracking on the chapter that I am supposed to be writing. I have some ideas for the next chapter but this is as far as I got with already written stuff. So, if you have any ideas don't be afraid to lend me a hand, not saying I'll use them, but I'm not saying I won't. I usually use stuff that happens to me in real life, Roxie's based off of me, I know corny, but hey it works. The relationship between Alec and Max is nothing new to me and a lot of the dialouge is actual dialouge between a certain guy and me. Anyways, long authors note, so just please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, Kay?

Ruth Anne


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my few characters that I made up and my Ducky slippers **

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I know I'm horrible. I won't go into any excuses but let's just say life is crazy sometimes. But I am happy to say that the inspiration for this chapter came to me because of a certain special someone that I will not name because, well, you wouldn't know him. Anyways, this is kind of repeating the events in the last chapter I just wanted to put it into a little bit different perspective and establish Biggs and Roxie's characters and relationship and also go into the Alec, Max, Biggs, and Roxie relationship. I don't know if I got Biggs' personality right but I like how I have him so deal with it. I also might have rambled a bit but there was a lot I wanted to say. Well, I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit and I will make the next chapter a little more interesting. **

Chapter 4

Roxie McDowell, as she called herself, was not one to give up when it came to what she wanted. She was just like Alec in the way that if there were something she wanted to say she would say it, if there were something she wanted to do she would do it. There was no beating around the bush for her. Thee one exception was when she decided to make her last name the same as Alec's the whole thing was actually Alec's fault. Max, Alec, Biggs, and her had gone to Sector 8 to pick up some supplies right after they had raised Josh's flag after the Jam Pony incident. In order to do this they had to sneak past the Sector Police. They hadn't succeeded in sneaking and had, had to make up identities. Alec had called Roxie his sister and given her the same last name. Max and Biggs had laughed silently as Roxie squirmed to get out of Alec's crushing side hug he was giving her. They looked like brother and sister as Roxie fought off her, "big brother's" playful jabs. After that she gave up on insisting she wasn't calling herself Alec's sister and decided that McDowell was her last name.

Growing up in Alec's unit was not the only thing the two X5's had in common. They even looked alike, not exactly with Roxie's long dark hair and green-gray eyes and Alec's light-brown hair and green eyes, but their mannerisms and their faces looked alike.

None of the four were exactly certain when Roxie, Max, Biggs, and Alec had become good friends but it had been sometime after that incident. Sure Alec and Biggs were basically like brothers even before that and Max and Alec had their own complicated mess, but the only family Roxie had ever had was her unit, which had included Alec. So when she and Max had become friends it was a little surprising for her. Normally women didn't like to be her friend because of her intimidating good looks, and her tendency to shift into Bitch Mode, but Max did the same thing and they had hit it off instantly.

When Roxie and Biggs had walked into H.Q. and found Dix and Mole frantically trying to figure out why the headset connection to Max and Alec had been suddenly disconnected, her stomach had lurched and she could only hope that they were all being paranoid and nothing had happened to two of her best friends. Biggs put his arm around her waist and silently waited for any news from Mole that they could get. Bigg's arm was surprisingly comforting normally she would have drop kicked him, or had him on his back crying for mercy for even thinking about touching her. The moment must have softened her.

Then suddenly Roxie brightened and walked over to the security televisions.

"Their here," she said brightly, skipping gracefully out of H.Q.

After she left Biggs, Mole, and Dix studied the television quizzically. There nothing on the screen. Then suddenly Max and Alec appeared, Max barely keeping Alec on his feet while she pounded on the Terminal City gate door.

"I hate it when she does that," Biggs grumbled after Roxie and hurried out to intercept his two friends.

Roxie had a way of knowing things before everyone else. It had been her specialty at Manticore, most of the Transgenics at Manticore had a specialty or a special ability built into them or trained into them. As far as Biggs knew she didn't know how she knew the things she did, she just knew.

Biggs approached the scene of Max following the bloody, barely breathing Alec with glazed eyes. He noticed Roxie retreating into her emotionless mask that all of the Manticore soldiers had been trained to uphold. Again, he felt the urge to comfort her and so her put his arm around her hoping not to get beaten up and led her into the makeshift emergency room. Her tears were not going to stay in much longer and he knew that. Alec was her "big brother" and he was lying there barely alive. They watched silently as Max robotically followed Alec's stretcher into the operating room only to be road blocked. Then winced as she was pushed out of the room. Roxie silently put her tear-stained face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Biggs rubbed her back soothingly as he made sure Joshua had taken care of settling Max down a bit. Roxie turned her beautiful face to look at Biggs. Tears were still running down her face and she looked slightly embarrassed as she tried to wipe them away in vain. They just kept sliding down her face even more. He caught her hands in mid-wipe and brought them to his lips, he then slowly began to wipe away her tears with his free hand.

"What if they can't fix him," Roxie whispered even though the entire room could hear her with their enhanced hearing they pretended to not pay any attention.

Biggs sighed and pulled her into another comforting hug, resting his chin on her head.

"He'll be alright," Biggs said quietly, "He's always alright."

The others looked at each other with doubt at Biggs' words but kept silent. They anxiously awaited any news from the operating room, listening to Max's patterned footsteps as she paced in front of the door.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Well it's disappointing for me because it didn't really turn out how I had originally intended. In all honesty I rewrote this chapter about four times. I have all of the old drafts and I'll be adding a lot of the stuff to the next chapters. I just felt like I needed to go into more detail on the hospital scene and Biggs and Roxie's characters. With a little encouragement from ****Midnight Parallax, (thanks by the way) I was able to figure out what I wanted to put in this chapter. The next chapter will probably skip ahead a week after this, just because I think I did enough on this scene. Reviews are appreciated, I really will try to get the next chapter up by Saturday but I'm not promising anything because the Twilight movie comes out tomorrow and I'm going to see that. **

**Ruth Anne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woo sorry people I haven't updated in forever. I know I'm a horrible person and anybody still reading this probably hates me. Oh well, I think I'll live. Anyways, this chapter starts about a week after the hospital scene. So enjoy and thanks to all of those who have added my story and subscribed to my story, I appreciate it but it would be great if you just send me a little message saying you like my story or what your favorite parts were. Ok shutting up.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I do not own Dark Angel if I did would I be writing here, Um lets see, mmmmmmmmmmm, no.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Seriously Maxie, I know I'm amazing but you can stop hovering now," Alec said smirking.

"Fine!" she snapped and stalked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Alec sent a pouty look toward Roxie and Biggs.

"What!" Roxie said agitatedly, "She just wanted to make sure you're all right considering you almost died, and been teasing her for it all day."

"Excuse me if I just wanted to get things back to normal around here and get everyone to stop fussing over me," Alec grumbled getting off of the hospital bed and throwing his leather jacket on as best he could with his still sore stomach.

The doctor's shouts of protest were ignored as Alec stormed out the hospital door after Max, followed by Biggs and Roxie.

"Princess!" a gruff voice yelled, and Mole came into view falling into step next to Alec, "You're back, finally, I don't think I can stand another minute of Her-Supreme-Bitchiness, you'd think that without you around she'd be less annoyed and not yell so much, but no, she's on my ass like there's no tomorrow and…."

"Where'd she go?" Alec asked distractedly cutting Mole short.

"Hmpf, she went to you guys' office," Mole grumbled, still mumbling as he walked away chewing his cigar.

Roxie and Biggs exchanged a look as Alec raced toward the office. Biggs rolled his eyes and they followed slowly behind.

* * *

Alec cautiously opened the door to his and Max's office. Max was sitting at her desk, more like laying at her desk. She was fast asleep. Alec slowly approached her sleeping form and studied her beautiful features. He was surprised that she did not wake up with him standing over her. Then he couldn't resist softly moving her hair out of her face. Instantly her hand shot up and caught his fingers and her eyes flew open. Surprise filled her eyes after she had focused in on him. Slowly she rose to her feet still holding his hand to her face. She silently let Alec see how worried she had been for him with her eyes. Somehow they had inched closer and closer together until their faces were mere centimeters apart. Alec staring into Max's eyes, Max staring at Alec's perfect lips.

"God Roxie you didn't have to be such a jerk about it, I would have given it to you," Biggs' voice called.

"Come on Biggs give it," Roxie whined.

Max and Alec blurred apart as Biggs and Roxie came into the room mock boxing, while Roxie tried to grab the chocolate donut that Biggs was holding away from her. They stopped and began laughing but mid-laugh they shut-up picking up on the tension in the room and looked from Max to Alec. They were busying themselves with nothing in particular. Roxie raised her eyebrow.

"Did we interrupt something?" she asked slyly.

"No!" Alec and Max growled simutaniously

Max glared at Alec but anyone could see the hint of amusement in her glare. Alec's lips were twitching as he tried to keep a straight face.

"I think we missed something," Biggs announced to Roxie.

"I agree lets go get some of those reports done and leave these two lovebirds alone," Roxie said pulling on Biggs' arm so he'd follow her.

* * *

They made their way to the office that they shared chatting about what a great couple Alec and Max were going to make. Both of them were wondering if the other was thinking about the intimate time they had shared just a week earlier when they were waiting to know if Alec was still alive.

Roxie hopped onto Biggs desk as he sat in his chair. Her feet hung on the side of his chair and her long dark hair covered her face as she studied a report. Biggs was always at a loss for words when he looked at her. She was so beautiful, in looks and her personality. It was still hard for her to show her personality all of the time thanks to Manticore. But Biggs was good at peeling away her Manticore mask and showing the real Roxie.

He studied her face as she pushed her hair behind her ear revealing her full lips set in pouty concentration. Then she got a curious look and raised her eyes to look at him with the same curious glint in them.

She swung her legs in between Biggs,' bringing her at eye level with him. She was very much shorter than him normally so sitting a little higher up then him made them the same height. She tentatively reached out and touched his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Biggs asked feeling confused and very hopeful.

"I was wondering why you did it," Roxie answered.

"Did what?"

"This."

She lunged at him, making them fly to the other side of the room on the wheely computer chair and slam into the wall.

Biggs was surprised at first as she roughly pressed her lips to his and wrapped her lags around his waist. As soon as her lips touched his, his body reacted and kissed back. Her hands went through his hair and his began exploring underneath her shirt. The kiss grew more heated and neither of them felt like the other was close enough.

Finally, they had to take a breath or they would have passed out. Breathing heavily they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. Roxie still sat on his lap and Biggs had wrapped his arms around her waist. Biggs cocked his head and assumed his questioning look. Roxie shrugged.

"You were going to do it about a minute after I did so grew curious as to why and now I know," she answered his look nonchalantly.

"Oh," Biggs said, "What do you know?"

"Well, I jumped you like an animal jumping its prey and you reacted with as much emotion, so therefore, I think we both have some issues to work out."

"Ah," Biggs said still not able to take his eyes away from her beautiful gray ones.

"Yeah, I think we need to figure out if this happened because of the frustration we felt toward Alec and Max not doing this very thing, or if this is real."

"Well you tell me Miss Know-it-all," Biggs said with a smirk knowing she knew the answer already.

"You better wipe that smirk off you face or I'll pommel you into oblivion," she said brightly and yet again began to devour his face with her lips.

Now grinning, or as much as he could grin considering he had a very beautiful girl basically trying to eat his face, he stood up easily keeping Roxie in the same position as on the chair and carried her to the desk. As soon as he set her down she began exploring under _his_ shirt and a satisfied look came across her eyes as he started kissing her back.

* * *

A few hours later, Max and Alec walked in on a very satisfied looking Roxie sitting on Biggs' lap as she read a report and he dozed contentedly pretending to read his.

Max and Alec exchanged a look of utter amazement as they watched their two best friends cuddle closer to each other.

"You might as well come in and stop staring with your mouths open," Roxie yawned not looking at the two transgenics who had just entered the office.

Biggs awoke looking around the room tense and ready to protect Roxie, when he saw it was just Max and Alec he sighed and relaxed closing his eyes.

"Well........," Max said.

"Let's skip the formalities, Biggs and I are a thing now," Roxie said with a unconscious wave of her hand, "I know, I know big shocker wow, ok now let's talk about something else."

She looked grumpy and Alec didn't feel like questioning further so he plopped down in one of the comfy chairs to the side and nudged Biggs with his shoe until he woke up yelling that if Alec didn't stop poking him he was going to tear off both Alec's arms and his 'special something.' Max and Roxie laughed while Alec scowled.

Silently Max took the seat next to Alec and absently brushed her hair out of her eyes. Alec watched her every move with a look of pure admiration. But only Biggs and Roxie saw him. They would have to do something about that.......

* * *

**A/N: Well, my darling readers, do you hate me? I know you were probably all expecting the scene with Roxie and Biggs to be with Alec and Max. I just figured why not wait? (Ruth grins evilly at her wonderful scheme) Anyways, tell me what you think and just to let you all know I've had this written for a while but my computer was taken over by my older sister as she had to share my room this week and therefore I was not able to post it. I'm so very sorry about the wait and I really will try to get the next post up quicker, I have it written so that should make you happy:)**

**Please Review!!!**

**Ruth Anne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ok you know I don't own Dark Angel. Seriously? Me own dark angel? (Ruth scoffs at the very idea) If I owned Dark Angel then there would be a few things that happened differently……**

**A/N: Ok in case you don't get this, but I think it's pretty obvious, the italics are what people are thinking to themselves. Anyways, I'm doing pretty well on updating this time. What do you think? I wrote this in school during AP History (I know, good job paying attention Ruth) In case you didn't know U.S. History is boring as Hell. **

**I was feeling very contemplative at the beginning so that went smoothly but then as I got through I had to think more. And again I must admit that these are not all original ideas. Some of the things people say in my chapters are actually said by my friends. Don't worry I asked them to use them first. They think its quite funny when out of no where I suddenly have a light bulb that is very visible on my face go off and I take out my Handy Dandy Notebook full of doodles and quotes and ideas and start frantically scribbling. Yes, I get made fun of for it by my friends but it's quite helpful. Wooo ok now the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sometimes the only words that made sense in Alec's photographic memory were, **if only**_. _**If only**_, _they had had normal lives and didn't grow up in Manticore. **If only**, White was dead. **If only**_,_ White hadn't announced to the world the transgenic's existence. **If only**_, _Max would realize that she loved him and the aching heart he was nursing could heal.

_Wow cheesy much?_ Alec thought darkly to himself as his mind returned from its vacation to Crazy Land.

Max hadn't spoken to him normally since the day that Roxie and Biggs interrupted their almost kiss. She'd been acting all weird around him: not hitting him, not teasing him ruthlessly, not being a relentless Bitch…. Well that one he could get over. But the problem was, their casual friendship had been destroyed that day.

The day he almost kissed Max.

The day she looked like she wanted him to kiss her.

Alec shook his head of his last thought.

_Why would Max want to kiss him? He screwed up everything in her life from the moment they had met. He almost tried to kill her for Christ's sake! So where on earth was he getting these ideas in his mind that there was any chance in Hell that he had any chance at all with her. _

Right then, he resolved to stop thinking about Max.

Any other girl in Terminal City would give anything to be with him. Just look over across the table at that hot blonde over there winking at him.

He looked across the table and sure enough the blonde was making eyes at him and very suggestively smiling. Alec returned the smile and then frowned and ducked his head.

_Who was he kidding there was no way he was going to be able to be with another girl. Damn any other time he would have just went and took what he wanted, but Max had him spinning for a loop. Wait that was the answer! He had never been shy before, why start now? _

* * *

Max slowly entered the mess hall and scanned the room for the one person she really did not want to have to deal with, Alec. Sighing with relief when she did not spot him she entered the room and took a tray filling it with some food.

There was no way she could run into Alec when she was so confused about her feelings. She was completely puzzled as to why she had almost kissed him. He had just looked so……attractive and smoldering and beautiful. There was never any denial by her that he was good looking, he definitely was, but in that moment she had so wanted to kiss him and keep him forever. But they had been interrupted and she had realized that she had been out of her mind. Or so she thought. Well she really wasn't sure about anything. Let's face it, her mind was mush, all that she knew was, she could not run into Alec and if she did she would smile and put on a happy face and then leave as soon as she possibly could.

_No talking to Alec when you have no idea where your head or your heart are._

She turned ready to find a spot to sit and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Alec sitting at a table by himself silently eating and staring off into space with a contemplative look on his face. She nearly dropped her tray but then she realized that he hadn't seen her and she could therefore still get away before she had to talk to him, or be around him at all. Slowly moving toward the door she noticed how sad his face looked. Then he suddenly snapped out of it and noticed the blonde haired girl across from him smiling at him like he was her next piece of meat. He smiled back at her. _What's new?_ She thought bitterly.

Then suddenly his smile faltered and he turned his attention to the table again. A troubled look came across his face and even though Max was at the door she couldn't help but stare at him. Then the smile crept back on his face. He looked triumphant as he jumped up from the table and grabbed his jacket. He looked toward the door and their eyes met. In a daze she looked into his eyes and even from across the room she could see the beautiful flecks of hazel in his green eyes. She snapped out of it as he started walking toward her with determination in his step and she felt her stomach drop. Not quite sure if it was out of fear or, well, something else that she really couldn't speak of, rather, she didn't want to.

Hurrying out of the room she blurred to her apartment. After closing the door behind her she felt a little safer and yet she knew she wasn't. Sliding down the door her head went to her hands. There was no way it could be the something else that made her stomach drop. That was just, well, impossible. Her face paled as she heard a soft knock at her door. Silently cursing she stood and was about to open her door when she got nervous and carefully checked her hair in the mirror.

_Oh for the love of God, she was falling for Alec._

* * *

"Honestly Roxie, I have no idea why Max ran off like that so stop pestering me," Biggs grumbled at his girlfriend.

His girlfriend, it felt really nice to say, especially because he was saying it about Roxie. All of the X5's were beautiful, but Roxie, she was something else. She looked so delicate and fragile with her small, slim body and pale, soft skin. Biggs knew the truth of course. She could beat up almost anybody and definitely fight just as well as any guy. And yet, Biggs was so worried that White would send one of his many Familiars out to kill any transgenics they saw. Roxie routinely went out to the city to help Alec buy things and Biggs wasn't sure if he could handle her going out there now that they were together.

"Maybe we should go to her apartment really quick just to make sure she's alright," Roxie stated unsurely.

"Roxie, darling, love of my life, person with whom I will never part, lover of my soul, keeper of my assssssssss…..Ow!" Biggs yelled, she had smacked him in the back of the head in a very Max-like way.

"Stop it right now before I kick your ass," Roxie said with a smirk, "Now, if we are done informing T.C. of my sexual life, we might as well go see if Max is alright."

Biggs laughed and the rest of the people around stopped staring at them hiding their bright faces, and some of them stifling laughs.

"Alright you go but after that your mine," Biggs said pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I sure am," she murmured and began skipping toward Max's apartment.

Biggs' head was spinning as he watched her leave. Well watched her backside leave.

_Hmm maybe he should go with her….._

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm guessing you might have been expecting Roxanne's view on this scene too but I really just could not figure that one out. I'm extremely sorry about that. Anyways I bet you can't guess what will happen next, no seriously, I bet you can't. :)**

**Ruth **


End file.
